Star Ocean: A Foot Fetish Story
by FeartheGreat
Summary: A Star Ocean fanfic about a boy who discovers his Foot Fetish for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

Star Ocean: A Foot Fetish Story 1st Star

The Dream

It was a beautiful and starry night, then again as is every night when you're out in space, and he couldn't have imagined a better night for this to happen. Everything seemed just right, like nothing could go wrong. Here he was, with the girl of his dreams, doing the unthinkable. She giggled as she sensed his delight. All he could do was stare at them, as words escape him. It was almost too much. Then she finally broke the silence. "Well what are you waiting for? Isn't this what you wanted Edge?" she says with a hint of seduction. Her voice seemingly breaking Edge out of his trance. Edge looked up in her unwavering eyes, which seemed to luster in the starry light. He finally answered in a broken tone. "W-Well… Yes, of course it's what I've always wanted Reimi… but…" he continued as he eyed the rest of her body. "You didn't have to get completely naked for this…" Edge couldn't take his eyes off of Reimi. Every inch of her body seemed to curve in all the right places and her skin was so smooth to the point where it almost seemed to sparkle. But amazingly, this was not the true prize for Edge tonight. "Well I thought you would like it better this way. Is it so wrong to go above and beyond the call of duty for my Captain?" she says with a pouty look on her face. "N-No! Of course not!" Edge quickly retorted, waving his hands wildly. "Oh you're such a child Edge!" Reimi said as she put her hand to her face and giggled. Edge rubbed the back of his head feeling a little embarrassed. "But enough about that, how about we get right down to it then shall we?" Reimi said as she lifted up her right leg. Edge was finally going to do it. Deep down it felt like this was always what he wanted to do with Reimi. There was her beautiful foot dangling right in front of his eyes. It was what he was staring at just moments ago until Reimi had to snap him back to reality. He couldn't even begin to comprehend its beauty. It was super clean proving that Reimi definitely takes great care of herself, and each of her digits seemed like just the right length and girth. Not too short, but not too long either, like little round lollipops. Edge's lips trembled at the sight of them. "There're waiting…" Reimi said pulling Edge out of his zombie-like state again. "O-oh, right, of course." said Edge as he reached in to grab her foot. The feeling of her foot was just remarkable. Like a new silk sheet. As he was taking in the feeling, he looked up at Reimi one last time as if to ask her if she was sure about this. Reimi gave the final confirming *nod* with that gentle smile she always seems to give to Edge. Edge opened his mouth and began pulling Reimi's big toe toward it. Suddenly…

"WHOA!" Edge jerked upward, covered in sweat and breathing erratically almost as if he were hyperventilating. "What… What was that?" he questioned to himself in between breaths. As he surveyed the room, he began to calm down. It seemed to still be in the middle of the night. He looked at his clock and realized that it was still three in the morning. "Was it just a dream?" he wondered as he started to get out of bed still a little flustered from what had taken place in his mind just moments ago, the dream still replaying in his thoughts. "I… I think I need some water." He stated as he walked to the door and touched the doorknob to which he realized how sweaty he really was, "and a shower…" Edge stumbled over to the kitchen area still in a dazed state. Once he was there he grabbed a cup and helped himself to some tap water. All SRF Starships had a clean water reserve stored inside for any and all long journeys. All he could think about was the dream as he drank the refreshing liquid. After he finished, he quickly washed the cup in the sink not wanting to leave any dirty cups behind. "That was way too specific to be just a dream…" He said after finishing washing the cup. "Well honestly, it wouldn't have been the first time I dreamt about Reimi naked." Edge said with a smirk. "But wait, what was I about to do with Reimi? It seemed like I was about to…" His eyes widened as he finished his sentence. "Suck her big toe?" Edge couldn't believe what he was saying. But he also couldn't forget how he felt in his dream while he looked at Reimi's feet. The amazing sensation that ran down his body, all the way to his nether regions. Even now he could feel it slightly. Something he never felt in himself before. It was like something new was waking up inside him. "But what could this all mean?" Edge thought about what to do. Perhaps he should confront Reimi and tell her about this strange dream? Then again if he did, she would probably freak out and call him a weirdo or some kind of foot perv, and then give him another one of her world class open palm slap-to-the-face. How he hated those slaps. He rubbed his cheeks at the thought. "Maybe not…" Edge said reluctantly. He thought about the other crew members. Lymle and Meracle would probably just laugh. I don't think they would know anything about something as complex as this. The same goes for Sarah. She would just be as confused as I am about this. Myuria would probably tease me about it, especially if it's something this lewd. Both Bacchus and Arumat are away on missions. Bacchus is on EN II working out a way to defeat Nox Obscurus with EX. It was actually him that told us to take a short vacation while he worked out his plan. But Arumat didn't want to wait around doing nothing and went off to help his fellow Eldarians find another planet to live on because their original planet was destroyed by Nox Obscurus. Edge pondered. "But that's everyone on the ship. Who could I possibly ask now? Wait a minute…" Edge's facial expression suddenly turned sour. If there was no one on the ship he could ask, then he would need to seek outside help, and there was only one person he could contact from here on the outside. This person might have all the answers he needs, but she is one of the last people in the universe he would want to bring this to. "I guess there is no other choice… I'm going to have to ask… Welch…" he muttered unpleased by this choice. But it was the only logical route at this point. Welch is the SRF Operator for the crew and handles issuing the orders to them. She might know what his dream meant as she reads a lot of strange and old books about a lot of weird stuff, some of which should never be mentioned, in her spare time. Chances are she might have come across something that would help him find out what is going on. "Well I guess I will ask her tomorrow about it, and I better keep it a secret from anyone one else on the ship. I don't want to start anything unnecessary." He thought as he started on his way back to his room to catch up on some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Star Ocean: A Foot Fetish Story 2nd Star

Unsettling Truths

The next morning, Edge stumbled out of bed still a little groggy. "I didn't get much sleep last night… I must have nodded off at time point though." He said in a tired tone. He made his way to the bathroom to freshen up, rubbing his eyes along the way. He was still pretty tired, but wanted to talk to Welch as soon as possible about his dream, the sooner the better. He took a quick cold shower in order to wake himself up. After that he set about getting ready for his day. As soon as he was finished in his room, he started on his way to the audience chamber where Welch is usually called from. He headed for his front door and opened it, but was surprised to see who was standing on the other side. It was none other than Reimi, the 2nd in command of the Starship Calnus, with a small holographic billboard clenched to her chest. It was something she used to help her keep track of the ship's maintenance. "Oh! Umm… Good morning Edge." Said Reimi a little surprised to see him awake so early. "R-Reimi! G-Good morning!" stuttered Edge still a little shocked at her sudden appearance "Is there something I can help you with?" "Well umm… You see I needed to go over some things with you about the ship. Are you busy right now?" Reimi questioned. "Well…" Edge thought for a moment. Talking to Welch was something he needed to do urgently, but taking care of the ship is a top priority, so it should be taken care of first. "No I'm not busy right now Reimi." Edge replied. "We can discuss the ship in my room if you want." "Okay sure!" said Reimi smiling. The two of them went into Edge's quarters to talk about the ship's condition and things that needed to be done, as well as food and storage supplies. All the while Edge's thoughts would linger toward the dream he had about Reimi's feet. At certain points of the discussion, his eyes would slip down towards her short pink and white SRF uniform boots, and he would wonder if Reimi's feet looked and felt as good as it did in his dream. When talk about the ship finally came to a close, Reimi got up from the desk to get started on the ships maintenance based on her and Edge's decisions. Once she stepped out of Edge's room, she turned around and looked at him with a sort of confused look. "Edge, is everything okay?" she asked him in a slight worried tone. "Huh?" Edge replied a little confused himself, "why are you asking? Did I say something wrong?" "No it's not that," she started, "it's just that, while we were talking about the ship, I noticed that you would sometimes stare at my boots." Edge's eyes widened when he heard this. "Oh crap! She noticed me staring?" Edge thought to himself. "Edge?" Reimi said trying to get a response. Thinking quickly Edge replied "O-oh, umm… well you see, I noticed your boots were a little dirty." He said rubbing the back of his head. "Wha-?" Reimi said as she raised an eyebrow. She looked down at her boots, but couldn't see a spec of dirt on them. Then she looked back up at Edge. "Umm… I don't see any dirt…" she replied still confused about this whole thing. "Uhh… w-well you got to look really closely." Edge lied. "Umm yeah… Sure… Anyway I'm going to go get started on maintenance. See you later." Said Reimi as she walked away. "Okay then, see you." Edge said as he waved her goodbye. After she was out of sight, Edge breathed a sigh of relief. "Well that was close." He thought. "I don't want her finding out about my dream just yet, but now I can go talk to Welch." Edge made his way to the audience chamber.

Inside this futuristically built room were three rows of chairs all neatly lined up with a small walkway in the middle facing a big circular platform at the front like a little stage. There was also a little terminal which is used to call Welch to the platform, in holographic form at least. Edge walked up the walkway, still nervous about talking to Welch. As smart as she was, she is known for playing all kinds of devious pranks on the Crew. She wasn't the most serious person ever, but there was no other option. Once Edge got to the platform, he went to work using the terminal to summon Welch. Once he was done, the platform started to light up and flash. Edge had to block his eyes with his arms because it was so bright. Once the flashing had stopped, Edge lowered his arms only to find Welch staring down at him in her secretary style SRF uniform with her hands by her hips. "What's the big idea calling me all of a sudden!?" Welch retorted. "I could've been busy with some real important SRF stuff you know Edge!" "S-sorry…"he said still a little nervous. "But you're never doing anything that important anyway!" "True." She replied with a finger to her cheek. "Then you could at least call me more! I'm soooo bored over here! I never have anything to do and you rarely ever call! Is this how you usually treat women Edge? Well I'll tell you something. That kind of ignorance isn't going to win you any hearts! Don't you know that a women's heart is delicate and fragile!? It could break very easily and… HEY! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!?" She yelled. The whole time Edge had been tuning her out. He was used to Welch's rambles by now. "Yeah, yeah, sure I was." He responded nonchalantly. "Hmm, didn't seem like it. Well whatever, what did you want anyway?" "Ah yes." Edge said almost completely forgetting why he called Welch in the first place. "I wanted to talk to you about something that I think only you can help with, but you got to keep it a secret from the others." He said in a hushed tone. "Ooooo secrets! I love secrets! What is it? C'mon Edge tell me!" Welch commanded as she pointed her index finger right at Edge. "Okay, okay calm down!" Edge retorted trying to keep the volume in the room down. "You see, I had this dream last night, a really strange dream." As Edge was telling his story, Welch sat down cross legged. "Okay, go on…" she responded with great interest. Edge could really see that she was interested in his dream. "Well in my dream, I was in a room with Reimi." Welch's eyes widened at his part. "OHMYGOSH! Don't tell me it was a dream about…" she paused. "Huh? N-no! It's not what you think!" Edge said while waving his hands wildly. "This is actually the weird part. It's what I was doing with her." "uh-huh." replied Welch with a slightly devious smile. "What were you doing with her?" "Well I was…" Edge paused for a brief moment, finding it hard to get the words out. "I was staring at… her feet." He finally finished. "Her feet!?" retorted Welch in a shocked fashion. "Well, yeah." Edge continued. "And I was… enjoying every moment of it. It's like I couldn't look away. As I was staring, it felt like something was waking inside of me, something I never felt before. Soon after I found myself rubbing her feet with my hands, they were so soft and smooth, like silk. I couldn't get enough. It excited me… in more ways than one." He said while blushing at thought. "I see." Responded Welch in a very observant manner. One that has never been witnessed by Edge before. It's almost like she a whole different person. "And then… I lifted up her foot close to my face, and it looked like I was about to…" "About to what…?" she responded with intrigue. "About to… put her foot in my mouth…" There was a long pause between the two; it felt almost like an eternity. Then Welch finally spoke. "And did you?" She asked. "I don't know." Edge replied. "That's when I woke up." "I see." Welch said as she put her right hand to her chin, lost in thought. "So you see that's why I have come to you today Welch. I was hoping you could tell me what this dream meant. I know you read a lot of books. I was wondering if you came across any that may tell me something." Welch was still lost in thought, unable to respond. "Welch?" Edge called trying to get her attention. "Wha-?" she blankly responded. "S-sorry, I was just thinking that what you've been saying matches up with something I read a long time ago." "Really!?" replied Edge, glad that he might finally get some answers. "Yes, but it was a long time ago. Wait here and I'll see if I can find the book." Welch also seems very interested in what the book had to say. "Okay." replied Edge. Suddenly Welch's hologram disappeared, leaving Edge alone in the empty room. All of Edge's hopes were held inside that book; however he was confident that it would give him some kind of explanation as to what his dream was about. About thirty minutes later Welch appeared on the platform with a disgruntled look on her face. "Welch? Is everything okay? Did you find the book?" Edge asked a little worried after seeing Welch's face. "Yes I found the book." She responded showing it to Edge. "Did you read it? What does it say!?" said Edge throwing a barrage of questions as Welch. "Well… It said you might have something called… a Foot Fetish."


End file.
